criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murder At Sunrise
Murder at Sunrise '''is a case featured in Criminal Case's Montebello. It is the first case in the series and the first case of Willow Park Plot The player arrives at the Montebello Police Agency Unit in Willow Park, where they are met by the director, Eileen Shafford. She explains that keeping the entire city safe is the agency’s top priority, as well as a sudden skyrocket in crime, which is plaguing the city deeply. She explains that with someone like the player, who has previously encountered through many different operations, that they can help out quenching the crime wave. Since the player has arrived early, they are told by Eileen to take time and relax. A half hour later, a young agent, named Kelly Portland, has arrived as well, introducing herself to the player. Director Shafford gives Kelly permission to give the player a tour of Montebello, specifically Willow Park. While driving, Kelly asks if they can stop by her friend’s house, to get her Sunbucks card after losing it during a visit. When they arrive, they find the dead body her friend, Johnny Forrest, lying on the ground in his bedroom. Kelly saw stab wounds on his chest, implying that he had been stabbed to death multiple times, as well as blue liquid spilled on Johnny's head, which, per, Ernesto Gonzalez, the MPA's coroner, along with LaTanya Matella, the lab chief, was an exclusive Sunbucks drink, Broncoberry Smoothie, which the killer drinks. The suspects involved in the case were Johnny's friend Hector Cruz, who threatened to cut off all ties with him after being treated badly, gym owner Donald Everson, who shared a joint gym account with Johnny, and Johnny's girlfriend Lucille Garrison. During the case, the player and Kelly were about to inspect a local garage, the Big Fix, where they would later find a kitchen knife that was used to kill Johnny, underneath the car he borrowed from Hector, where they were encountered by Oswald Burns, the fire chief of the Willow Park FD, telling them that they are in the process of extinguishing a nearby wildfire, which is burning a quarter of the district. The duo also labeled mechanic Alyson Ringo as a suspect. Later on, Alyson and Lucille would get into a fight outside the garage. When the former drove off, Kelly and the player talked to the latter, who claims that she found out Johnny cheated on her with the former, wanting to confront her in person. Oswald gave Johnny angry text messages, threatening to have him arrested for his continuous use of faulty fireworks, something that Johnny normally enjoys. Alyson reveals that Johnny got her pregnant, but he refused to accept that it is his child, despite multiple DNA tests stating otherwise, causing her to think that it was because he loved the 'hag (Lucille) he didn't deserve'. Eventually, the killer was revealed to be gym owner Donald Everson. At first, Donald refused to say that he's the killer, before Kelly snapped at him to confess. Upon admitting, Donald explained that since sharing a joint account with Johnny, Johnny had become skeptical of the equipment that Donald has been using for the occupants in his gym, which Johnny states that it would be faulty and potentially dangerous. He also said that Johnny had been demanding renovations of the gym, but Donald refused, insisting that everything was in good shape, and that he would never do anything to change his gym because of ‘stupid demands’. A few days later, Donald got a notification of a potential lawsuit against his gym, stating that the equipment was ill-suited for pregnant women. When Donald confronted about it to Johnny, Johnny states that he got Alyson, who has a membership, pregnant, and has second thoughts about refusing to be fathering a child with her, and has been trying hard to make enough money to provide for new gym equipment, even if he thinks he has become a jerk to some of his friends. And if Donald isn’t going to allow it, then Johnny was going to make the lawsuit ensure that Donald would lose his ownership position and, since he and Johnny share a joint account, Johnny would seize ownership of the gym, if the case were to succeed. This got Donald to take a knife from Johnny’s kitchen, threaten him at first, and then stab him in the chest repeatedly. Donald was sent to court, where he was sentenced to 35 years in prison by Judge Thornton Bryce. After the trial, while Kelly was upset, still reeling the loss of her friend, she was glad that the player was there to solve the crime. The player is congratulated by Director Shafford for solving the murder, then assigns them to work with Henry Dutch, the head agent, about faulty fireworks used back at Johnny's house. Upon arrival, they look in Johnny's bedroom drawer to find fireworks. Per Zara Nguyen, the weapons expert, the fireworks were indeed faulty, and were likely to blow up without provocation. Ezekiel Floyd, the tech expert, jumped in and said that Johnny and Hector bought them from an unknown seller. Henry and the player confronted Hector at Everson's gym, who claimed that the seller did not say anything to them when they bought the fireworks, and that he didn't know that they were faulty. Just as they were about to leave, a panicked gym participant informs the agents that someone left a jar full of black liquid underneath one of the treadmills. Upon discovery and examination, it is revealed that the black liquid is gasoline, which could combust by any source of heat, exploding and leaving a fire in the path. They wonder why a gym, of all places, that the gas would be lying around. Confronting Donald in his cell, Donald admits that he knew the equipment in his gym is faulty, since not only were they highly able to break at any given time, but the functions were highly flammable. Donald tried to renovate the gym himself, even if it meant lying to every critic, including Johnny, but he claims that he ran out of money. Meanwhile, Kelly and the player went to check up on Alyson, who was feeling ill from her pregnancy. After finding nausea medicine in her toolbox and examining the pills, they treat her with the medication. Kelly, seeing how stressful Alyson is in, as well as how sick she's feeling at this point, advises her to take a break from work and find someone to take care of her. Back at headquarters, after recapping everything with the director and everyone else, the director announces that everyone shall take the rest of the day or two off, and if something comes up, she'll let everyone know. Summary Victim * '''Johnny Forrest (found stabbed to death in his bedroom) Murder Weapon * Kitchen Knife Killer * Donald Everson Suspects Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer drinks Broncoberry Smoothies * The killer has an Everson Gym membership * The killer drives a sports car * The killer's blood type is B- * The killer is a male Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Johnny's Bedroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Spark of Heat (1/6)